It's Called a Love Seat for a Reason
by peper1705
Summary: Summary: The love seat: a small sofa for two people. The love seat: a small sofa for two lovers. Yaoi. Ike x Marth. Rated M for a reason.


Summary: The love seat: a small sofa for two people. The love seat: a small sofa for two lovers. Yaoi. Ike x Marth. Rated M for a reason.

Paring: Ike x Marth

Rating: M

Authors Note: I'll be honest… this is an excuse for smut with a failed plot to cover it up and act like it isn't an excuse for smut. Witch it is… I'm sorry for spelling errors, I tried my best to get them all. So I was sitting around watching T.V when a furniture commercial came on. There a deal for a love seat and, BAM, this came to mind. If a lost soul wandered here, get out because this is for older kitty kats. But if your a lost curious soul, then give my sweet smut a taste and see if you want some more. And if you are here just to flame on more than a Phoenix then I will use that to be inspired and troll you right back with more smut with this and other pairings. Oh, and a small mentioning of my other fan fic, "Bad Apple" cause I can.

I only own the story.

Enjoy~

* * *

The main living room of the manor got a new piece of furniture. It was a love seat that was made of a dark leather, just like the rest of the furniture in there. Master Hand thought that his brawlers would enjoy the new addition, as when almost all the brawlers(Bowser, Ganadorf, and Wario didn't want anything to do with socializing with others) were in the living room for who knows what reason, some had to stand or sit on the floor. Master Hand didn't want that and had the toads form the Super Mario universe bring in the new furniture that was ordered. It did help, as a certain couple moved from their usually spots on a chair and floor to the love seat. This opened up a seat for Fox and Falco, who were both small enough to where they both could fit in it for whatever reason they were called to the main living room. They said they didn't like it but no one ever saw either complain as they sat perfectly still in that one chair.

The couple that occupied the love seat was none other than the two swordsman Ike Griel and Marth Lowell. No one knew the advancement in the two from the Fire Emblem universes' relationship in till one time they were called to the main living room for a "Hoilday Party" ("don't want to offend anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas") and the two bluenettes said right next to each other. Marth on the chair with Ike's head in his lap as he made his seat on the floor. They sat down in said position like it was the most causal thing in the world and after a slight awkward silence there were few cheers from most of the brawlers, mostly from Pit and Peach. They both knew exactly how far the crush went and was happy Marth confessed. Peach squealed never the less and Pit felt like his advice to read Ike the poem was what pushed the two into a closer relationship. He should be a part time Cupid around the manor.

Now that they were out of the chair, they sat on the love seat with either Marth in Ike's arms or Ike's head in Marth's lap like he was on the floor. He feet hung off the edge of the small sofa be it was obvious that the mercenary didn't mind. They could move, have Marth sit in Ike's lap to where there was room for another standing brawler (which with the extra love seat was only Pit and Mr. Game and Watch. Pit didn't mind and opted for flying, as for Mr. Game and Watch… Who knows what's with him.

But no matter what, nobody sits on that couch for a reason that was enough convincing to where that if it was the only seat in the living room, that would give it to the swordsmen couple and all stand. Everyone know exactly what happened thanks to the help of a two mentally scared brawlers. Slowly by word of mouth, everyone knew. Besides Marth and Ike who think their little secret is still hidden. Let's just say it's called a love seat for a reason and that was proven by the two swordsmen a few weeks ago. Three and a half exactly of you asked the scarred brawler.

* * *

The day was a nice one, the terrain Master Hand chose for the brawlers was the ones of a Hawaiian beach and that was a rarity. Everyone ran out to enjoy the beach and cool "Pacific Ocean". The sand was between the toe, paws, or whatever occupied the brawlers' feet. Water danced in its place and moved frantically when disturbed by any object. Some played in the heated sand ( though it wasn't to hot to not walk on) and others splashed in the water, getting each other wet with the ocean. With the beach terrain, everyone learned a very interesting thing: that Solid Snake of the Metal Gear Solid universe could surf. He was new to the super smash tournament there fore it was the first time he whitnessed the terrian and he got to show of his skills which he was praised for. He even taught(tried to at least) a few brawlers how to surf. The lessons didn't go so swimmingly.

As for the main characters of our story, Ike and Marth in case you aren't aware, they already had their fun in the beautiful weather. Waking up early was a common thing for Marth and the lack of a warm body under his arm or against his chest caused Ike to stir awake too.(unless absolutely needed, Marth hated to be lazy in the morning ) They were one of the first out besides Link who was playing volleyball with Zelda. The pair asked the couple to join which they did. The teams were Ike and Marth verses Link and Zelda; the teams were quiet evenly matched to where the game was tied two points each for a good hour. But the game had to stop when the ball thought it had enough torture and decided to deflate with a good hit from Ike.

After a good laugh, the teams split ways, the Hyrulian hero and the princess going to lounge in the sand and the prince and mercenary going to the water to act like children. The ended up splashing each other with the water and Ike even picked Marth up to throw him some where off into the ocean. He landed a good amount of feet away, give or take five feet and the prince made contact with the water sending miniature waves in all directions. Marth didn't resurface for over thirty seconds and Ike started to worry. He started hesitantly calling to the water asking for his lover to resurface. But the worry for his lover was replaced by a new one: what grabbed his leg and pulled him under? Marth popped up out of the water to laugh as Ike started to frail his arm to get his head above the water and once he did, he shot the prince an evil glare.

Marth knew well enough to run right then.

It was a struggle to evade the mercenary with the water resistance but the same struggle was also a conflict with Ike so the distance between the two stayed the same unless Ike made a dive giving Marth a few extra feet or so as Ike regained balance. Zig zags through the water eventually met land as they continued their game of cat and mouse. The chase lead into the manor but they didn't drip water all over the place. They were still wet from the water, yes, but they weren't sopping. All that running caused them to dry off enough to cause little puddles here and their inside the manor. Marth turned, skidding slightly on the wood floor and ran into the living room just to avoid any danger that his boyfriend was going to cause. At a glance, it may seem like the prince was scared for his life but that thought would quickly vanish since he was in fact giggling wildly.

Marth slowed to a stop, regretting running into the main living room because then he was trapped. He turned to Ike, now closing in behind and gave a loud squeal. Ike caught him by the wrist before he was able to escape and pushed him into the closest seat witch so happened to be the new love seat added a few days ago. Marth legs buckled at the knee by the arm of the chair as he was pushed down, his head resting by the other arm. Ike still had a grip on the princes wrists after grabbing both and holding them against the arm above Marth's head.

"Got you." The mercenary said with eyes showing the emotions mischievousness and mirth dancing together. Marth squirmed underneath Ike as he straddled his waist, causing his wet hair to soak the dark leather. His struggle under the mercenary was useless and he soon realized that. He pouted, disappointed that he couldn't get away. Ike let out a laugh at the cute expression Marth gave, his voice echoing of the large, silent, walls. When he stopped his laughter, Ike gazed down at his prince. His breath was still out of rhythm from their running and his teal hair was a mess not to mention wet. It stuck to a few things: the love seat, Marth's face and neck causing the wet tresses to frame his beautiful face. And it's impossible to forget the small pout combined with a rosy blush. It was almost unstoppable for Ike's thoughts to drift to other things.

The mercenary leaned down, pressing his lips against the younger below him to form a bold kiss. It was simple at first, enough pressure but not enough to where it couldn't be described as gentle. But that soon changed as Ike moved his tongue along Marth's bottom lip to silently ask for access. The prince opened his lips and then there was battle. Each swordsmen fought for dominance, lips clashing together, teeth clicking, tongues massaging one another, they were all signs of how quickly the formar simple kiss escalated to something much more. Ike won the battle though and he heard Marth moan softly in his mouth while his wet muscle grew limp; giving him the chance to map out Marth's moist cavern. His hands began to move as well. They moved almost everywhere from his chest and even all the way down to the prize behind Marth's blue swim trucks.

But he didn't do anything to it besides give Marth's growing arousal a few teasing touches above the fabric with feather light touches from his fingers. The kiss broke with a loud yet breathless moan from Marth. Ike backed away to disconnect their lips, leaving a thin string of saliva to connect their bruised body part together. They were both panting heavier than when they were running.

Ike move his head lower, his sapphire spikes tickling Marth's jaw as he nipped along his neck. The sudden start of the process of a hickey caused the prince's breath to hitch. Marth shuddered, a pleasured filled tingle running down his spine as Ike continued his work. Marth purred softly as his hands were moving up from around Ike's ribs to the broad plains of his back and shoulders. Ike moved lower, switching between licks and kisses down to his collar bone. The trail was evident as the siliva shined by the sun peaking through the windows of the main living room.

"I-Ike!" Marth's pleasured filled hesitant moan echoed off the quite manor walls as said man enclosed his lips around the prince's right nipple. His tongue played with the nub, swirling around it while alternating this action with gentle nipping. Calloused fingers snaked along the milky terrain of Marth's chest before meeting the end of its destination. Ike started playing with Marth's unoccupied nipple by running his fingers along it and pinching it, causing Marth's back to arch up at the contact. That was enough for the prince.

"Ike… st-stop it." Marth said in a shaking voice, in his mind, this was not the place to do these type of ministrations. Ike didn't stop though but instead bit the tip of Marth's nipple harder than he was doing before. This action didn't help Marth as his breath hitched mid-sentence. "We c-c-can't do this here…" Ike took this as a challenge. He stopped giving attention to Marth's chest, leaving both nipples hard and erect; he could of sworn he herd a faint whimper from the prince. But he didn't care about that right now as he had something else to attend to.

"What makes you so sure?" Ike asked rather teasingly; moving his body up to where he had his forehead pressed against the prince's. Marth half lidded eyes met the lust filled cerulean pair above him as he began to speak. "Someone might come in and see us!" He hissed, a darker blush adorning his pale features at the thought of being caught when things grew more heated. Ike sighed and moved his head away from the monarch's. He gave the room a good once over for any sign of an intruder. Once satisfied, he looked back at Marth. "No one's here besides us."

"Wake makes you so sure?"

"I remember seeing no one in the manor while chasing you." Ike moved to continue his work on Marth's chest.

"How do you- S-stop-! Don't dooooo…" The rant turned into a pleasant shudder and Ike rolled their pelvises together a couple of times. Even through the cloth of their swim trunks, Marth's blue and Ike's a russet color, they could both tell how aroused the other was. "B-But." Marth tried to argue again so they could go to a more private area. "What if someone hears us?"

"Then they know to come back some other time."

Not a single beat missed, Marth noted. Ike lifted his mouth a few inches form the prince's chest to move lower. He occasional left little bites and kisses here as he crawled off his lover to get a better angle and he hooked his fingers insides the waist band of Marth's swim trunks. They quickly came of the prince's slim waist with a tug from Ike and the mercenary couldn't help but smile. Marth had gotten over his shy stage when in intimacy a while ago, but now that they were out of the saftey and privacy of their bedroom, Marth's shyness came back full force. He covered his blushing cheeks and closed eyes with his arm as he tried to nuzzle his face into the cushions. He crossed his legs like there was no tomorrow and he felt very self-centered about his body again since he was trying to bury his body into the cousins. He was writhing with nervousness of what was to come. Ike chuckled, he always found his lover's shyness cute. Ike then moved his hands on Marth's knees to open his legs for him again, but no matter what, they wouldn't budge.

Ike chuckled was the only thing that Ike hated in Marth's shyness, especially the first few times they had sex. Ike knew exactly how to handle this though, or at least it worked when this situation happened. He leaned forward over the crossed legs and caressed Marth's cheek. The contact caused the lithe arm to move and reveal the beautiful blushing face of the prince. Ike leaned further forward, lips near inches away. "No one's here, Marth… don't you trust me?" The words were as reassessing Ike could make them without sounding like a completely different person. Marth slowly nodded and Ike took that chance to gently press his lips against Marth's for a kiss that is that was the total opposite of their activities. It didn't ask for much besides that the other would kiss back and how that he did in fact trust his lover. And all that the kiss asked for was provided.

Marth's legs slowly became undone giving Ike just enough room to move in between them. But before he could move to where his clothed erection could be pressed again Marth's which was now released from its fabric prison, he pushed Marth further up on the arm of the seat befoer and questions were asked and moved lower to place a kiss on the red, weeping, head of Marth's erection. The prince threw his head back and emitted a shriek of pleasure that was by far louder then the small breathless moans he was creating for his lover before. His eyes fell shut and his breathing increased as he start to writhe once more at the ever growing pleasure of Ike licking a trail from the base back up to the head.

"Ah…a-ah…Ik-ke!" In Ike's opinion, Marth's voice was getting sexier by the minute as he opened his mouth to take in Marth's arousal. His tongue trailing along as he took in more in till he was once again at the base. Ike flickered his eyes up at Marth, who looked close to a complete mess. For someone who doesn't want to do this here, he seemed to be enjoying this much more than he was putting on. Ike smirked around Marth's cock before he begin sucking along with bobbing his head. Lithe hands came up and embedded themselves in Ike's sapphire locks as Marth arched his back and bucked his hips.

More pleasured filled cries, purrs, and moans came from Marth as Ike continued his work and hummed around Marth's erection once in a while. He loved what the vibrations around the prince's erection made him do. His back arched detachably and his head would be tossed back to emit a wonderful scream that was louder than the rest. Some- that's a understatement, it's a lot- of people hated the fact that Marth was a screamer in bed, depriving brawlers with rooms close by from sleep. Ike on the other hand, loved every bit of it.

"Ike! S-S-Stop! I'm- haaa- not going to last! Nhh…" Marth tried to push away Ike ms head but with so much pleasure with the mercenary at the source of it, it was rather hard. Ike stopped and let the cock fall away from his mouth as he licked his lips and tasted the pre-cum. The tangy flavor was something he enjoyed greatly. He presented three fingers to Marth, silently giving him an instruction that to royal understood completely. He took the fingers into his mouth, treating each one special by wrapping his tongue around it and pulling it all the way up to the finger tip. But after that treatment, he alternated between the middle, index, and ring finger to try and coat each one evenly.

Ike withdrew his fingers from Marth's mouth when he felt like they were coated we'll enough and moved them down to the royals's entrance. glancing up quickly at the prince to recive a shy nod. Ike smirked, seeing that the prince's rants were now a part of the past. Starting with the middle finger, he slowly started to process of preparation as he entered his lover. Marth whimpered softly, still feeling the discomfort as he had the feeling he always would. Ike begin the thrust his finger in and out of Marth, causing him to purr softly. This continued in till Ike thought it was time to add a second finger then a third. After a few seconds of perpetration with the third finger, Marth was purring more than a cat. The fingers continued to thrust into him, searching for his prostate to witness the prince cry out in rapture. After a good few more thrust and scissoring of Ike's fingers, Marth let out a shirek as his face scrunched up in pleasure. It was always a sexy look for the prince and Ike continued to collied his fingers with his sweet spot. Then, the trademark smirk appeared on Ike's face, meaning that he was up to something, but as Marth's eyes were sealed shut, he didn't see. Ike leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to the prince's right ear as he tries to sneak his pinkie in with the trio of fingers in Marth's entrance.

Marth's eyes shot open and he arched his back at the intrusion of a fourth fingers. His hips moved erratically for a moment like a electric shock moved through him as his mouth tried to form a sentence. But for a second, it was only a scream of a combination of discomfort and pleasure. "N-No m-o-ore." Marth said as he closed his eyes again. He doubted Ike actually heard him.

The fingers left him feeling empty and the royal whimpered softly at the lost. He turned his head and looked up at Ike who took off his swim trunks to spit into his hand to coat his erection as make-shift lubricant. Ike groaned softly, gleeful that his arousal will finally be taken care off. He moved back over Marth, pulling him down from his position leaning on the arm of the love seat back to laying down completely on the dark leather. Ike took hold of his legs, throwing them over his shoulders as he positioned himself. Marth moved his arms to wrap them around the mercenary's neck and nodded softly. Ike pushed his hips forward, entering his prince at a steady pace he knew to start at. Marth's breath begin to speed up again and Ike could feel his heartbeat pound against his chest. Ike continued pushing himself in in till he was all the way in. The tightness of Marth's inner walls clamping down on Ike's erection might of not been to keen for Marth by the penetration, but Ike relished the feeling.

Marth had buried his face in the crook of Ike's neck as he placed his hands on the prince's hips and pushed his way inside him. His breath was hot on Ike's neck as he took in gulps of air as he waited for Ike to enter him completely. He knew that the first part of was done with the mercenary stopped moving. Both swordsmen stayed still as they once again got use to the feeling of being complete with each other. But the difference between this time and there first time was that Marth was able to get use to the feeling quicker and wiggle his hips to take in more of Ike to give him the signal to move.

Ike groaned softly, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in the hot tightness, not even bothering to begin a steady pace. That pace was already pasted when Ike first entered. Marth's voice was rising as he moaned louder, loving the rough thrusting into him. His lithe fingers tightened on Ike's hair as his head shot back against the dark leather; back arching and hips bucking to meet each of Ike's thrusts. Ike lowered his had to keep it close to Marth's neck, keeping his noises of pleasure silent and only for his lover as Marth did the opposite.

"Ike! Ike! Haa! H-Harder!"

"M-Marth."

Ike picked up his pace as he continued to collide with Marth's prostate. The love seat was also making noises, squeaking Everytime Marth was once again pounded into the seats. There was a small worry that the thing would break but the sounds the other was making was enough to forget that worry.

One of Ike's hands left it's place on Marth's hips to enclose around his erection. He stroked it along with his thrusts into Marth. The prince couldn't take it anymore, the added attention to his length was enough to push him to meet his climax. There was no doubt that Marth scream Ike's name louder that day then when he came. His hips met Ike's once again and the ripple of pleasure that ran through him helped oh so nicely. Marth came harder than he could ever imagine and his seed was spread over both of his and his lover's chest. Marth's orgasm caused his inner walls to tighten around Ike's erection causing him to reach his peak as well. With a final thrust, he released his essences in his prince with a bite on Marth's neck to hold back a groan.

When both swordsmen were able to gain their breath, Ike pushed Marth's shaking legs off his shoulders and pulled himself out. Marth shifted slightly at the feeling of being empty as Ike pulled the exhausted prince into his arms. Marth turned so his head could be placed under Ike's chin. Slowly, the both caught their breaths. "I love you." The simple sentence showed how tired Marth was. Ike chuckled softly, Marth was falling asleep fast. But before he completely slipped into dreamland, Ike whispered softly to him. "And I love you." Ike waited for Marth to fall asleep before standing to put back on his swimwear before picking up to princes to clean up their mess. Some of it started getting on the leather meaning that he would have to come back and give the love seat a proper cleaning. Not wanting to dress the prince in his now dirty swim wear, he placed the blue fabric over his midriff to cover everything and picked him up bridal style.

He started his journey out of the main living back to their room but before he took a few steps, he could of sworn he hears the pair of tiny feet quickly running away. Ike quirked a brow at the action before shaking it off, he had to hurry up and place Marth down on their bed so he can clean up the love seat as soon as possible.

But Ike shouldn't of shook of the noise since the two kids with PSI powers, Ness and Lucas, who have been watching after hearing Marth's first scream, could never look at the two from the Fire Emblem universe again.

They also had lots of questions to ask Peach and Zelda.

End.

* * *

Whelp. There it is, my first yaoi lemon. I gotta say that in my opinion it is… meh. I'm not gushing blood from my nose… I mean, the opinion that Marth would be loud in bed is enough to make me nose bleed, but now that I write about it…I don't know, in weird I guess…

Why does Snake surf?

For the…uh…I don't even…


End file.
